


Tease

by angelaiswriting



Series: Tease [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaiswriting/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: In which Richie Gecko is a big tease (but at least he makes you cum).
Relationships: Richard Gecko/Reader
Series: Tease [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847998
Kudos: 16





	Tease

She can barely see straight with his hand wrapped around her throat – not tight enough to leave her breathless, but definitely enough to shift the main focus of her attention to the throbbing between her legs. There’s only confused mumbling dropping from her lips as Richie slowly crawls down her body, hand still in place and mouth kissing and suckling her burning skin. Her breasts, her nipples, her collarbones – but she swears she can feel him _everywhere_.

“Richie, don’t tease.” It’s a soft whine, and it makes him smile against her skin.

The kiss he leaves on her inner thigh when both of his hands come to rest on the back of her knees is hot and wet, and his teeth lightly scraping her flesh make her groan deep in her throat, almost down there, in her belly. His kisses and licks move down her thigh, away from where he knows she wants him. And she _desperately_ wants his mouth on her, so much so that her brain has stopped working and her eyes can’t keep open as she rakes her fingers through his hair. It’s still wet from when he stood outside in the rain in an attempt to get some of the blood still on him washed out from his clothes and somehow, the realization tears another moan from the very center of her being.

“Richie, please.” There’s a tug in his loins every time she begs, for if there’s one thing he’s learned about her, it’s that she’s not one who begs easily. That always changes in the bedroom, though, for he knows how to play her, how to press the right buttons to get the blood buzzing in her veins as she tries her damndest to not jump his bones.

His tongue comes out to lavish the skin of her inner thigh and he moves upward again, one sloppy kiss at a time. He chuckles against her when her fingers get insistent in his hair, tug at the strands to prompt him to just, _do something_. “Patience,” he groans, forefinger sliding in between her folds and teasing first downward, then upward to her clit.

The fact that he wouldn’t be able to be as patient as he wants her to be now is enough to rile him up that tad bit more, to grind his hips into the mattress as he grows harder in the pants of his suit.

When she huffs out in surrender, he leans in and suckles a kiss right above her hip bone, his finger pushing into her to the first knuckle – Richie Gecko is not done with his teasing yet. His fingers tease her, collect her wetness and spread it around and even though he just wants to dive in and have a taste of her, he also wants her as riled up as she always gets him.

He’s straining in his pants and by the time he has two fingers lazily pumping into her, their pads dragging along the front wall of her vagina – all the way down and then back up again, her walls almost fluttering around them –, he’s taken his glasses off and is suckling on her clit. There are light traces of blood when he looks up at her – across her left boob and down the left side of her belly from where her skin dragged along his blood-stained shirt. It’s somehow the most erotic thing he’s ever seen, or so it feels in the moment, as he withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his tongue. It dips into her and licks upward, and the taste and smell of her arousal makes his head spin.

“Richie.” It’s breathless and faint, and if he wasn’t a culebra, he most likely wouldn’t have been able to pick it up.

She tenses up as he brings her closer to her orgasm and her nails scrape down his scalp as she tries to push him down closer to her and her hips tilt upward, almost trying to erase any distance between them. It gets him to go deeper and as he keeps on eating her out, his right index and middle fingers make their way inside her once again.

“ _Richie_ what?” he breathes against her abdomen, lips wet and sticky against her skin.

His thumb takes his mouth’s place on her clit and she whimpers when it starts drawing lazy circles on it.

She’s too breathless to answer and as he kisses up her body, her heartbeat seems to drum right underneath her skin and against his lips.

“There’s blood on you,” he points out, voice low and almost a growl, as his open-mouthed kisses move over the left side of her body

She inhales sharply, almost as if she wants to complain or reply – or just tell him to shut up and _start. doing. something_. Anything, really, she’s too far gone in her own pleasure already as his cold and wet clothes pressing against her skin make goosebumps wash over her.

Her back arches off the mattress when his fingers brush over that sweet spot inside her and he quickens his pace, adds a third finger inside her to stretch her out a bit more. Her hands wrap the bedsheets into fists when she breathes out his name one more time.

The storm thunders outside when his lips move up her neck, teeth not-so-gently scraping her skin before he sucks on her pulse point. She whines deep in her throat then, high-pitched and drawled out, a heartbeat before she comes hard on his hand. It’s noisy and messy, and he grinds his clad erection against her thigh as she releases her orgasm against him and onto the ruined sheets below.

His fingers draw her pleasure out, make it last as long as he can manage, and he keeps that game of lazy kissing up until she’s breathing normally again and her hands, albeit still trembling, move up his arms and press into the muscles of his back.

“Again,” he whispers against her lips and he smiles when her eyes shoot open to stare up at him.

“Richie, no.”

But her voice is faint and he grins when he corrects her. “Oh, Richie, _yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write smut in 1k or less and this is the result.  
> This was also posted on my tumblr: angelaiswriting.tumblr.com.


End file.
